dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World/Contemplation
Contemplation 'is a fanfiction story by author WarriorMan199456. It is another fic that focuses on the female incarnation of the Supernatural World (Suu). It can be interpreted as a sequel to the story, "A World's Reflection". 'Synopsis The Supernatural World goes through another reflection of its current lifestyle, and ponders on its identity. ;Characters The Supernatural World/"Suu" 'Story' It always wondered, after so many eons of existing as an unaware world, and then transitioning into this…female form, if she was just reaching. Reaching to be held up to the standards of her Visitor's sense of home. It just wanted its Visitor. To keep him forever, locked away, deep within its depths. Sometimes the Supernatural World often wondered why it opted to manifest as "Suu" the moment her Visitor appeared on her true form. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that her true form was dangerous and hazardous. The dark and ominous trenches of the Underworld; Cocytus, Limbo, and every other horrid realm were proof of that. All those malevolent souls dwelling within those realms. And yet there were the Heavens, the home of the God from the Bible and the Angels. The location where humans who had pure goodwill and did no wrong, spent the rest of their souls for eternity. A place that exuded utter bliss and harmony. And yet...yet dear, dear Visitor felt more comfortable around "Suu". Not the Supernatural World, but "Suu". "Suu" was merely a physical projection of the Supernatural World, a persona used to entice her Visitor and to get him to lower his guard. "Suu" was playful, affectionate, occasionally disarming, but nonetheless full of boundless genuine and utter love. The Supernatural World couldn't hug or kiss its Visitor, but as "Suu", she was perfectly capable of doing just that. And yet the Supernatural World was not sane. Being merged with Izanami for so long had given it sentience, yes, but at the cost of a unstable consciousness. Its 'mind' was so heavily damaged, especially when it started to remember bits and pieces of being the battlefield of the Great War between the Three Factions. That little memory recovery did it no favors. When it becomes "Suu", she can conceal the instability for only so long. Constantly showering her Visitor with excessive kisses and doting affection, is the only way she knows how to show her love. It is only the fact that her Visitor was the one who had saved her, and separated her 'mind' from that accursed Shinto Goddess. That fact alone kept "Suu" from drifting away into the deep recesses of insanity. Though she could never manifest on the Earth, "Suu" watched it. Observed it through the part of her that was the Dimensional Gap. Such a vast planet. Billions of years old and yet still younger than the Supernatural World. The ever growing population on that planet was astounding. Billions and billions of lives. So much life. And so much death. And accompanying those deaths, were the addition of more souls to travel to her true form. How insulting. The Supernatural World was a literal storage unit. If it wasn't, it sure as Hell felt like one. "Suu" wondered. Her Visitor had called her and the Earth his home. But what was his exact interpretation of the word? "Suu" never asked him the question, mostly because she knew he was far too young and literal-minded to answer such a thing. But she also knew that his declaration to protect her and the Earth was genuine, and he had always made sure that she and the Earth remained safe and intact. After its Visitor had finally accepted it as his home, he had given the Supernatural World a nickname. An abbreviation of its title. And then "Suu" realized. She realized that in a split second, he didn't think of her as a world. He thought of her as a person. A person... Visitor even talked to her as though she were a person. The act shocked and imbued "Suu" with so much elation. The Supernatural World's 'mind' was filled with so much happiness. At times, the pure euphoria that soared throughout its consciousness would be too much for it to contain. "Suu" would then manifest to expel all of the excess joy, and shower her Visitor with all of her affection. Much to her utter delight, Issei seemed to be more comfortable around her, and was starting to get used to her presence. He even took moments out of his free time to visit her, and spent more time with her, even when he didn't have or need to. But then...then. He always had to go back to that planet. Earth, Earth, Earth. He couldn't stay on the Supernatural World. Couldn't stay with "Suu". When she feels her Visitor leave her true form, "Suu" is immediately fueled by pitiful anger and melancholy. The Supernatural World feels something surge in its consciousness—a desperate need for something just out of reach. It feels... Empty... Suddenly, "Suu" is scared. Paranoid and anxious. Of not knowing when she is going to see her Visitor again. Then the remnants of instability reveals itself, and "Suu" no longer looks or feels pretty as she usually does. More often than not, Visitor referred to her as a beautiful world. If only he'd seen what she looked like whenever he returned to that wretched planet. So "Suu" converts her insanity into hatred; hatred towards the Earth for stealing her Visitor's attention away from her. It made things easier instead of suppressing it. She knows she's being petty and jealous, but it still wasn't fair. Visitor was hers. Hers to– ---- ''Love…to hold…to kiss…to trap…'' ---- But the Supernatural World would do nothing. No, its Visitor wouldn't want that. Its Visitor wouldn't trust it if it ever did something to jeopardize the planet. After all, he had family and friends that dwelled on the Earth. All that effort in coaxing him, and all the time it spent gaining his trust, would immediately dissipate into fragments far too many to recreate. The thought made "Suu" frustrated. Sad predominantly – but frustrated as well. She was Issei's true home. But she would wait. She would cherish the moments, and the upcoming ones when her Visitor would come to see her. It would take a while, but soon her Issei would belong to her. Forever. ---- 'Epilogue' It was more or less a quiet atmosphere surrounding Kuoh Academy. The students that attended the school chatted amongst themselves as they exited the building. As the last of them left the school, Issei Hyoudou leisurely walked behind them, his destination set towards the nearby tree he usually sat under. With a content expression, Issei placed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the tree, and sat down. Moving his hands behind his head, Issei leaned against the tree, and sighed softly. He looked up at the sky, and set his sights towards the Sun. He had never let go of his habit of watching the Sun descend, bringing forth the end of daylight. It was something he did ever since he was a child. The Solar God relaxed into a more comfortable position and sighed again. He noticed some of the other students looking at him from afar, but he payed them no mind. Issei blinked several times as he stared up at the sky, waiting for the Sun to proceed to its usual descent. His eyes started to feel heavy, and he could feel himself dozing off. It had been a long week for him. Going to school, attending Great Red's motorcycle tournaments, along with weekly sparring sessions with Vali, had taken a bit of a toll on him. Resigning himself to his tiredness, Issei dozed off, the world around him drowning out of his senses. ---- Visitor... Wake up, Issei-dearest... ---- The soft and cooing voice quickly drew Issei out of his sleep, and he stood up from his spot as he sucked in a haggard breath. At the moment, he couldn't sense anyone around him. As he looked up, he frowned to himself. The Sun was no longer up in the sky. The Moon was at the top now. Damn. He had missed the sunset. With a sigh, Issei looked around again, and as he turned his viewpoint to the center, he stopped and jerked back, his heart racing. There was someone there. He immediately recognized the physique, but in the back of his mind, he knew that the owner of the shadow shouldn't even be here right now. Staring at the silhouette for a few moments, Issei shook his head, and cleared his thoughts of what he just saw. And then the silhouette was gone, nowhere to be seen. Narrowing his eyes, Issei reluctantly walked away from his tree, and began his journey home. He looked behind himself, feeling an unwanted sense of paranoia. Releasing a sigh, he turned back around and- "Mwah!" "?!" Issei gasped in surprise as he felt a pair of lips smash themselves against his own. As adrenaline took over him, he quickly moved away from the figure, and took a step back, his eyes widening. 'What the?!' Light brown skin, short curly black hair, round cheekbones, almond-shaped brown-black eyes, and blood-red lips that seemed to be grinning at him. No, it couldn't be! "S-Suu...?" "Visitor!" The female incarnation of the Supernatural World greeted him with a bright smile, her eyes wide with glee. "What are you doing here on Earth? How did you get here?" Issei said as he took another step back. Noticing his movement, "Suu" made a motion with her hand, and in an instant, Issei's body was frozen. The sudden jolt of being stuck in place caused Issei to fall down to the ground. His eyes widened as he tried to move, with his head being only thing he could still function. Panic rising, Issei could only watch as "Suu" began to approach him, her less than innocent intentions clear on her face. As she licked her lips, "Suu" crouched down and sat on Issei's lap, straddling him with her hands on his cheeks. When Issei was about to speak, she put a finger to his lips, gently silencing him. At her Visitor's look of urgency, "Suu" sent him an affectionate and loving smile, her blood-red lips close to his own. "I was just as surprised as you are now, Visitor-dear." She replied sweetly, before grinning, "But now...I'm so happy! So happy! Now I don't have to wait anymore!" 'Wait?! What does she mean by that?!' Issei thought. As though she had heard his thoughts, the sentient world's smile grew as she snuggled closer to Issei. "A part of me is with you, Issei." She explained, "When I healed that cute and delicious little soul of yours, a portion of my essence latched onto it." Issei's eyes widened in horror. 'So she's...Suu's really here!' "Yes. But I'm also back there, Issei-dearest." She said, perfectly hearing her Visitor's thoughts, "Heaven, the Underworld, the Dimensional Gap, all of the other realms. I'm still there. I am everywhere in the boundaries of my primordial state. But I can also be here with you because of our link in your sweet little soul." A look of realization dawned on Issei's face. 'A link!' "Suu" could feel her Visitor's heart racing, and the action brought another smile to her face. "You're my adorable little anchor, Issei." She commented as her eyes lit up, "Ooh, another nickname for you!" She exclaimed. Issei looked away, willing himself to calm down and process what was happening. "Suu" tilted her head as she ran her hands through Issei's hair. Panic squeezed Issei's chest, stealing his breath. He needed to break free. Now. But he couldn't. The sentient world's telekinetic hold on him was far too strong. Feeling Issei's struggling, the manifested world's elated expression morphed into confusion. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" She asked him, her tone nearly unreadable from her previous one. Issei stopped in his attempt, and he tentatively looked up at the female manifestation of the Supernatural World. "Suu." He said cautiously, "Just...please let me go for a second so I-" "Why?" She interrupted, her voice starting to waver, "I am finally able to manifest on this planet. Now I can be here with you." "Suu, hold on a second, pleas-" Issei started, before he was cut off. "No, I will not!" She said, her tone darkening as her eyes narrowed, "I no longer have to wait for you to come visit me. And now I am finally here. With you! I am not letting you out of my clutches, Issei. Not now. Not ever. You. Are. Mine." Issei felt his body shake as the Supernatural World's true voice overlapped the sweet voice of its female incarnation. In the back of his mind, he cursed himself for forgetting once again to be cautious around the Supernatural World. It was far more dangerous when it wore a human face. A guise to get him to drop his guard. He kept forgetting that beneath the loving smiles and affectionate kisses, was a dangerously obsessive sentient world who, if pushed to the limits of its emotional threshold, would not hesitant to lock him away deep within its depths for all eternity. The thought made Issei shiver in restrained fear. We'll be together, forever and ever and ever and ever... Issei tried to turn his head away, but "Suu" quickly moved it back to focus on her. The female incarnation of the Supernatural World leaned in closer to him, her lips close to his ear. "I love you." She whispered into Issei's ear, with the Solar God shivering from her words. It had happened. The Supernatural World and Issei Hyoudou were finally alone together. Was there ever such a sweeter little thing? The Supernatural World always found it hard to believe that another being could look at Issei Hyoudou and not wish to lock him up in their hearts and never let him out. The Supernatural World wanted to keep Issei all to itself. But now, now that it was on Earth, it...no. She could do just that. More than that, "Suu" was certain she would succeed because she had infinite love on her side. She loved Issei Hyoudou more than any living being could possibly fathom. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered repeatedly into Issei's ear. When the Supernatural World says those words, its female body heats up from the inside out. "Suu" began to crawl across Issei, and she collapsed her body on top of his. Moving her arms around his neck, she looked up at him, her red lips smirking at him. With a satisfied smile, she lifted herself and leaned over Issei. She grabbed his face and moved it forward to her own. Though Issei could feel his nervousness rising ever so frequently, he steeled himself and tried to focus his mind. It took a few moments, but a powerful burst of light energy erupted from Issei's body. In mere seconds, the telekinetic hold on him vanished, allowing Issei to move the remainder of his body. Looking at the manifestation of his second home, Issei felt a wave of uneasiness hit him when she smiled at him and caressed his face. "Such a sweet thing you are." She crooned sweetly as she traced her finger onto his cheek, "Such a adorable little light, and yet you're much more powerful than I ever imagined." She brushed her lips against his forehead, giving him another kiss. "Suu." Issei finally says, "I need to know something. Now that you're here...you need to promise me that you won't do anything to-" He was cut off when "Suu" once again kissed him, and when she pulled away, she giggled after she spotted crimson marks all over his face. "Don't worry, Visitor-dear." She said while she resumed tracing her finger on Issei's cheek, "Though the thought of doing so is oh-so very tempting, I have no plans to bring this backwater planet to ruins. Besides, I don't intend to do anything but interact with you at all times." Issei frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" "The piece of me that's with you," She began, "it's reliant on you. In order for me to be here-" "I have to acknowledge you." Issei finished for her, his eyes widening in surprise, "Otherwise your consciousness returns to your true state." "Suu" smiled as she poked him on his nose and leaned closer. "Look at you with the big brain." She teased, "And you'll always acknowledge me. Won't you, my dear, dear Visitor?" Though she had said it in a suggestive and coy fashion, Issei detected the hidden ultimatum in his second home's words. The implication of what would happen if he were to ignore her presence. ---- Envy. Jealousy. Melancholy. And then...utter insanity. ---- With a heavy inward sigh, Issei locked eyes with his second home, nearly close to being swayed by the pleading and begging look in her brown-black eyes. ...Damn it all. He really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him. "It'd be really hard to ignore someone like you." Issei said, before his unsure expression turned sincere, "Especially since you're a part of my home, Suu. I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing to you." His words earned him a look of genuine surprise from "Suu", before a smile full of bliss split her face. The woman-shaped world laughed happily as she hugged him. "Now I can be here with my sweet Issei. Forever." Though he tried to ignore it, her last word brought a chill through Issei's spine. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Story Category:Solarverse